


Сегодня – точно

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, slowburn, кастрюля
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: Нет, между ними ничего не происходит. И сегодня они разойдутся, сегодня, точно.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 10





	Сегодня – точно

– Всё, – сонно, но решительно известил Гинтоки, не успев даже открыть глаза. – Сегодня – точно.  
Такасуги подул на пряди, которые настойчиво лезли в рот – привычка Гинтоки спать, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, была удобной зимними ночами в одном спальнике, когда не хватало места и одеял, но не на широком футоне – и беззвучно вздохнул. В мире было не так уж много неизменных вещей: то, как сладко было дремать под идеалистические речи Зуры, то, как Тацуму по-прежнему тошнило в полёте, и то, что с волосами Гинтоки было просто невозможно ужиться. С самим Гинтоки, ему порой казалось, тоже.  
– Сегодня, – сказал он и спихнул Гинтоки с себя. – Можем начинать прямо сейчас.

Всё закрутилось с того, что Зура остановил их и сообщил:  
– Вам давно пора по-настоящему помириться.  
– С кем? – тут же спросил Гинтоки и показательно огляделся. – Я никого здесь не вижу. А, Такасуги. Не заметил тебя так далеко внизу. И давно ты там стоишь?  
Предыдущие два часа они провели, переругиваясь о вопросах жизни и смерти, пока Такасуги составлял список вещей, которые Гинтоки у него позаимствовал и так и не подумал вернуть, и успели пообедать, устроить войну едой и шесть раз обогнуть квартал.  
Он молча закатил глаза.  
– Это было некрасиво, – вклинился Зура, нахмурившись. – Гинтоки, люди не выбирают свой рост. Это не вина Шинске, что он так и не смог вырасти, и ты не должен его упрека...  
Он оборвал сам себя, и вид у него стал упорным и решительным: с таким видом Зура обычно бросался причинять добро. Такасуги машинально сделал шаг назад. Ему добра не слишком хотелось. Судя по тому, как Гинтоки поспешно шагнул назад вслед за ним – тому тоже.  
– Мы помиримся, – клятвенно пообещал тот и закивал как китайский болванчик. – Прямо сейчас пойдём и...  
– Мы с Тацумой придумали план получше, – оборвал Зура и вытащил из кармана ключи.  
В ответ Гинтоки посмотрел на него с таким откровенным ужасом во взгляде, что Такасуги закашлялся.  
– Нет. Ни за что. Не-а, – забормотал Гинтоки. Теперь он не кивал, а мотал головой из стороны в сторону с такой силой, что, казалось, она вот-вот отвалится. – Только через мой труп.  
– Отличная идея, – согласился Такасуги. – Но могилку копать себе будешь сам.  
– Я знаю, где достать не очень дорогие лопаты, – рассудительно заметил Зура.  
Гинтоки, насупившись, повернулся лицом к Такасуги и обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем.  
– Ты тоже считаешь это ужасной идеей!  
– Нет, – возразил Такасуги и, насладившись молчанием, добавил: – если они платят.  
Гинтоки замер, задумавшись; Такасуги с интересом наблюдал, как в его голове перекидываются "за" и "против", а в глазах, как в игровом автомате, начинают щёлкать цифры.  
– Что ж, что ж, – протянул он наконец и с предвкушением потёр ладони. – Это было сложное и ответственное решение, но как взрослый, умудрённый опытом человек...  
– Как долго? – перебил Такасуги, забирая у Зуры ключи.  
– Месяц, – твёрдо ответил тот. – И если я узнаю, что вы двое опять подрались...  
– Не нуди, Зура, – отмахнулся Гинтоки и засунул в ухо мизинец. – Ты как мамаша, у которой карапуз в песочнице ударил другого лопаткой.  
Такасуги поморщился.  
– С ассоциативным мышлением у тебя до сих пор не складывается.  
– Чей это голос я слышу? А, Такасуги. Не заметил тебя так далеко внизу.

– Сначала завтрак, – рассудительно сказал Гинтоки, поднимаясь. На нём, как всегда, была эта смешная пижама, на которой барашки прыгали с цветочка на цветочек, и в глазах от неё рябило. Такасуги, не выдержав, протянул руку к трубке, брошенной у изголовья, за что тут же получил по затылку подушкой.  
– Не очень любезно с твоей стороны бить меня подушкой, когда вместо подушки ты используешь меня.  
– Ты знаешь правила! – возмутился Гинтоки, стягивая с него одеяло и пихая пяткой в бедро – чтобы отодвинулся и помог ему заправить постель. – Никакого курения до еды.  
– Не мои правила, – буркнул Такасуги, но, как он знал, без толку. Они жили вместе полгода, и эти полгода казались ему одной бесконечной пыткой. Хорошо, что сегодня они наконец...  
– Кто тормоз, тот последний в ванную! – завопил Гинтоки, вскакивая с колен, и понёсся в сторону двери.  
Точно. Хорошо, что сегодня они наконец расстанутся.

– И как мы выдержим этот месяц, – беспрерывно нудел Гинтоки, еле плетясь. Вид у него был удручённым и сдавшимся. – А всё твоя, Такасуги-кун, меркантильность.  
– Моя? – притворно изумился Такасуги. – А кто доказывал, что он взрослый, умудрённый опытом человек?  
– Твоя, Такасуги-кун, меркантильность, ввязала нас в этот кошмар!  
Он бы продолжал говорить, он бы мог говорить часами, как и всегда, но Такасуги, перевёл взгляд с видневшихся на горизонте облаков на пискнувший навигатор.  
– Пришли, – оборвал он, придерживая Гинтоки за локоть.  
Они помолчали.  
– Вот она, хвалёная дружеская щедрость, – протянул Гинтоки, рассматривая нечто немногим большее чайного домика. Перед энгавой была крохотная лужайка с пожухлой травой, в середине кривой тропинки покачивался одинокий фонарь. – И что внутри? Зомби?  
Такасуги дёрнул плечом.  
– По-моему, зомби нам уже хватит.  
Гинтоки ткнул пальцем в калитку, и та, скрипнув, печально повисла на одной петле.  
– Знаешь, – задумчиво сказал он. – Мы всё ещё можем купить те лопаты, которые предлагал Зура, и где-нибудь этих двоих прикопать.  
– И Зура будет являться во снах и занудствовать, что закапывать старых друзей – плохо?  
Гинтоки глубоко вздохнул и с тоской посмотрел на темнеющее небо.  
– Как думаешь, упадёт ли мне на голову этот фонарь?  
– А ты проверь, – посоветовал Такасуги, пихая его в спину. Гинтоки, ойкнув, полетел вперёд и затормозил прямо под фонарём, закачавшись на носках в попытке обрести равновесие.  
– Так нечестно!  
– Жизнь редко благосклонна ко взрослым, умудрённым опытом людям, – посетовал Такасуги, доставая из рукава трубку. – Не задерживайся во дворе, нам ещё надо убедиться, что ночью на нас не обвалится крыша.  
– И зачем я на это согласился? – пробормотал Гинтоки. Гравий зашуршал под его сапогами, следом скрипнули половицы. Гинтоки на пробу прошёлся взад-вперёд по энгаве, потом, подумав, попрыгал. – Итак, по ней можно ходить. Кстати, не думай, что я сунусь внутрь один.  
– Боишься найти там призраков, Гинтоки? – насмешливо спросил Такасуги, вытряхивая на землю догоревший табак.  
– Ничего я не боюсь.  
Выглядел он так, будто лихорадочно припоминал все хорроры, которые когда-либо смотрел. Такасуги беззвучно рассмеялся.  
– Я буду помнить тебя как товарища, погибшего за правое дело, – пообещал он. Трава тоже шуршала под его ногами, хоть и тише чем гравий. Гинтоки обернулся и сузил глаза.  
– Если сегодня мне суждено умереть, я заберу тебя с собой!  
Такасуги запрыгнул на энгаву и, разгладив складки на юкате, вежливо уточнил:  
– Если я обернусь, то увижу суфлёра, который подсказывает тебе эти фразы?  
Лицо у Гинтоки стало совсем нечитаемым; понятно было, что он изо всех сил пытается сдержаться.  
– Пойдёшь первым, – сказал он сварливо.  
– Кто-то же должен быть храбрым, – легко согласился Такасуги и открыл дверь.  
– О, – удивился Гинтоки, заглядывая через его плечо. – А тут не так уж и плохо.  
Он был прав. В отличие от запущенного двора, дом изнутри казался ухоженным: чистые полы и светлые стены, большие окна, через которые комнаты затапливал тёплый закатный свет. Комнаты...  
Такасуги хмыкнул. Двери были распахнуты, открывая взгляду маленькую гостиную с котацу, ещё меньшую кухню и единственную спальню.  
– Пожалуй, вернёмся к плану с лопатами, – вздохнул он.  
– Он так и не сказал, где их купить, – вздохнул Гинтоки в ответ.  
– Ничего. Я ему позвоню.  
Трубку, конечно, никто не взял. Следом он набрал Сакамото и ожидаемо попал на автоответчик: "Вы позвонили Сакамото. Меня нет в городе, аха-ха. Зура со мной. Не поубивайте друг друга! Пока!".  
– Ненавижу их обоих, – уныло сказал Гинтоки. – Интересно, есть ли тут какая-нибудь еда.  
– Лучше ей быть, – буркнул Такасуги, убирая телефон. – Иначе я куплю лопаты, не глядя на цену.  
– Купи лучше ужин, – посоветовал Гинтоки, заходя внутрь и сбрасывая сапоги.  
– Я и так заплатил за обед, – напомнил Такасуги, захлопывая за собой дверь. Гинтоки, промычав что-то про жадность и грех, открыл холодильник и довольно присвистнул. В углу кухни висел фартук в горошек, в нише стояли цветы. На поверхностях не было ни следа пыли, а в шкафу нашёлся футон и подушки, пахнущие чистотой и отдушкой.  
– Если не собираешься помогать, расстели хотя бы постель, – крикнул Гинтоки с кухни. Зажурчала вода, следом зашумел чайник. Такасуги позволил себе на мгновенье прикрыть глаза, потом встряхнул головой. Может быть, они оба переживут этот месяц и просто о нём забудут.  
– Ты заснул стоя? – снова крикнул Гинтоки, и Такасуги, обернувшись, увидел как тот, нацепив фартук и смешно прикусив язык, выкладывает что-то в кастрюлю.  
А может и нет.

– После еды нужно гулять, – сыто икнул Гинтоки; глаза у него закрывались. Такасуги украдкой потёр живот и вздохнул. Готовка Гинтоки вызывала привыкание и, по-хорошему, должна была быть запрещена законом, но, к счастью, про неё мало кто знал. – Или подремать?..  
– Гулять, – решительно сказал Такасуги, вставая. Всё его тело протестовало, мечтая забраться обратно в постель и сквозь полуприкрытое веко смотреть, как в окно задувает стремительно желтеющие листья, пока Гинтоки сонно бормочет про уборку, лень и новый джамп, незаметно, по его мнению, подкатываясь всё ближе и ближе.  
Но они ведь уже всё решили, и смысла тянуть больше не было. Его не было с самого начала.

Вечер прошёл неожиданно тихо: после ужина Гинтоки, грустно потыкав пальцем в пустой кронштейн из-под телевизора, заперся в ванной. Его пение, перекрывая журчание воды, то и дело срывалось на фальцет, и Такасуги сбежал на энгаву – курить. Фонарь над дорожкой едва разгонял вечернюю мглу, зато исправно привлекал мотыльков. Отвратительно скрипела калитка. Такасуги по опыту не доверял тишине, но не торопил события, позволяя им идти своим чередом.  
– Ванная свободна, – сообщил Гинтоки, высовывая мокрую голову за дверь, и Такасуги поморщился, стряхивая с себя капли. Воздух заполнил стойкий запах фруктовой отдушки, дешёвый и прилипчивый. Горячей воды не осталось, и это было так привычно, так ожидаемо, что ему нестерпимо захотелось придушить Гинтоки подушкой.  
Звук прорезался, когда они забрались в постель.  
– И, главное, я-то в чём провинился? – сходу заворчал Гинтоки, пытаясь отвоевать себе большую часть одеяла. – Это я террорист? Я пытался уничтожить прогнивший мир?  
– Технически... – лениво начал Такасуги, но Гинтоки даже не подумал остановиться.  
– Это я годами водил всех за нос? Это я... мгпф...  
– Это ты отправишься спать на улицу, если не заткнёшься прямо сейчас, – пообещал Такасуги, запихивая угол одеяла ему в рот. – Выскажешь всё это с утра автоответчику Тацумы. Вдруг Зура проникнется.  
Гинтоки, отбившись, выплюнул одеяло и поморщился. В настроении причинять добро Зура не знал ни покоя, ни жалости, и никакие речи пронять его не могли.  
– Ненавижу всё это, – пробурчал он наконец, демонстративно поворачиваясь к Такасуги спиной.  
Такасуги усмехнулся. Волосы Гинтоки забились под воротник пижамы, и их тянуло поправить, так сильно, что пальцы пришлось сжать в кулак. Подумав, он тоже отвернулся. Одеяло натянулось между ними, запуская внутрь прохладу, но Такасуги упрямо закрыл глаза.  
Всего месяц. Он не мог быть хуже тех двух лет или десяти перед ними. Он точно справится. Легко.

– Ты жульничаешь! – завопил Гинтоки. Его пальцы стиснули шарик, которым они последний час играли в бир-понг – бессмысленный в отсутствие алкоголя – и оттого вдвое более весёлый; под растрёпанной чёлкой от стараний проступила испарина, на щеках цвёл румянец. Такасуги лишь хмыкнул.  
– Довод лузеров, – сказал в ответ и пригнулся, уклоняясь от шарика, метившего в лицо. – А ты всё ещё не умеешь проигрывать, Гинтоки.  
Они сидели на энгаве, скрываясь от солнца и предаваясь ничегонеделанию. Гинтоки то и дело зябко поджимал пальцы, но не шёл за обувью, и это его упрямство было таким знакомым, что внутри всё ныло, как застарелая рана к дождю.  
– Обуйся, – буркнул Такасуги наконец и демонстративно посмотрел на качающийся в саду фонарь.  
– Обувь стесняет мою свободолюбивую творческую натуру, – отмахнулся Гинтоки. Он, прикусив язык, пытался дать кручёный, но Токучи Тоа от бир-понга из него ожидаемо не получался.  
День проходил, как любой другой, но они оба решили – сегодня, окончательно, точно – и, как и в любой другой день, оба имели это в виду.  
– Хочу мороженого, – выдал вдруг Гинтоки, делая вид, что не его шарик улетел в траву, позорно выскользнув, а он сам, как взрослый и умудрённый опытом человек, просто устал играть в глупые игры. Даже зажмурился и откинулся на спину, на лопатках лениво отползая к двери. Такасуги быстро схватил его за щиколотку и дёрнул обратно.  
– Эй!  
– Дезертируем с поля боя? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Такасуги.  
– Больше не пойду с тобой в кино, – пробубнил Гинтоки и упрямо подёргал ногой. – Ты слишком вжился в роль, с твоей шизофренией это опасно.  
– Это у кого из нас ещё шизофрения...  
– Я хотя бы не толкал речи про говорящие голоса!  
– Воющие, – на автомате поправил его Такасуги и тут же закатил глаза, когда на лице Гинтоки расцвела довольная и ехидная улыбка. Ограниченный круг общения, сводящийся к одному кудрявому барану, портил ему не только имидж, но и выдержку.  
– Что ж, – решительно произнёс он, отпуская ногу Гинтоки и вставая. – Раз ты больше не пойдёшь со мной в кино, то и мороженое будешь покупать себе сам.  
Гинтоки мигом перевернувшись на живот вцепился в полы его юкаты.  
– Нет-нет-нет, Такасуги-кун, – зачастил он, всем своим видом показывая, что отпускать его не собирается, а при необходимости вцепится в ткань ещё и зубами. – Так мы не договаривались.  
– Мы вообще не договаривались, – сварливо возразил Такасуги и безуспешно попытался освободиться. – Отцепись, кому говорю.  
– Ну не будь жадиной, – заныл Гинтоки и для пущей убедительности похлопал ресницами. – Тебе ли считать деньги!  
– Если бы я доверил их тебе, через день считать было бы нечего!  
– В тебе совсем нет доверия к старым товарищам, – сокрушённо заметил Гинтоки и попытался утереть полой юкаты воображаемую слезу, но вместо этого получил коленом в лоб.  
– Вопреки твоим грязным намёкам, меня ничем пока не контузило, чтобы я начал тебе доверять!  
– Да пойду я с тобой в кино, – поморщился Гинтоки, отцепляясь. – Хочешь, даже подержу за ручку в зале?  
– Подержи, – покладисто согласился Такасуги. – А после кино сразу до больнички и прогуляемся, чтобы твою руку упаковали в гипс.  
Гинтоки вскинул голову к небу, которое ему заменил навес над энгавой, и прочувствованно сказал:  
– Надо было соглашаться на план с лопатами.  
В глубине души Такасуги его абсолютно поддерживал.

– Как дела? – участливо спросил Зура, появляясь на экране. Вид у него был цветущий.  
– Все живы, – ответил Такасуги, с трудом подавляя желание зевнуть. Прошла всего неделя, но он уже хотел сбежать обратно в далёкий космос, Киото или куда угодно, лишь бы подальше, но совершенно не собирался этого говорить. Тем более, Зуре.  
– Я не об этом спрашивал, Шинске, – возмутился тот. – Я знаю, что все живы.  
– Город ведь ещё стоит, – крикнул Тацума откуда-то издалека и идиотски рассмеялся. Такасуги закатил глаза, но потом усмехнулся. В чём-то Тацума, как и всегда, был прав.  
– Дом тоже стоит, – сообщил он. – Но могли выбрать место и поприличнее.  
– Чего не сделаешь для старых друзей, – снова крикнул Тацума. Было ясно как день, что дом достался им забесплатно, в честь какой-нибудь давней услуги, и они, не иначе как по пьяни, решили совместить неприятное с бесполезным.  
Зура, потянувшись куда-то за экран, запустил в Тацуму ярко-жёлтой подушкой, у которой Такасуги успел разглядеть выдающийся клюв.  
– Так что у вас происходит? – спросил Зура, складывая руки на коленях и сдувая с лица выбившуюся прядь.  
– Ничего не происходит.  
Такасуги повернул телефон так, чтобы в экран попал Гинтоки, возящийся на кухне. В пару к фартуку они купили такие же прихватки, которые тот нацепил сразу по возвращении и теперь радостно стукал ладонями друг о друга. По полу струился солнечный свет, падая на его обнажённые ступни, и он, постояв немного на одном месте, отпрыгнул.  
– Горячо! – пожаловался чайнику и потёр ступню о лодыжку.  
– Шинске... – позвал вдруг Зура, и тон у него был таким мягким, таким осторожным и таким сочувственным, таким не вязавшимся с происходящим.  
Такасуги приподнял бровь, но Зура ничего не сказал, лишь тряхнул головой, закусив губу.  
– Если захочешь уехать раньше, только скажи, – вдруг тихо произнёс он.  
– Ещё чего, – тут же ответил Такасуги, не успев даже подумать. – И дать ему повод рассказывать всем, что я проиграл?  
– Шинске... – выдохнул Зура, и с его лица слетело это бережное, чуть виноватое выражение. – Тебе не кажется, что давно пора оставить в прошлом ваши глупые игры?  
– Как только ты оставишь в прошлом эти ужасные подушки, – пообещал Такасуги, показывая пальцем за спину Зуре, где Тацума, обняв плюшевую утку, катался по полу, как большой кот.  
– Эй, – окликнул Гинтоки, перегибаясь через плечо Такасуги, чтобы помахать рукой в прихватке в экран. – Привет, тюремщики.  
– Мы не тюремщики, – моментально возмутился Зура. На скулах у него был блёклый румянец, и Такасуги готов был поставить ящик выпивки, что это ничего общего не имело с шутливыми обвинениями Гинтоки.  
– Всего неделя, – вклинился Такасуги, – и из нашего героя получилась вполне приличная домохозяйка. Степфордская жё...  
– Закончи это предложение, и я засуну половник тебе туда, откуда ты не сможешь его достать, – раздался сзади свистящий шёпот Гинтоки.  
– Видишь, Зура, все живы! – Тацума подкатился ближе и заулыбался. – Тебе очень идёт этот фартук, Гинтоки.  
– И прихватки, – радостно добавил тот, хлопая в ладоши.  
Такасуги, не сдержавшись, фыркнул.  
– Мы позвоним на следующей неделе, – со вздохом сказал Зура.  
– Если город будет стоять, – хохотнул Тацума. – А если не будет, то, так и быть, не позвоним.  
– Пришлите координаты того магазина с лопатами, – хмыкнул Гинтоки, упираясь подбородком в плечо Такасуги. – На всякий случай.  
– Если города не будет, зачем вам лопаты? – рассудительно заметил Тацума, и Зура, закатив глаза, отключился.  
– Будет лучше, если мы не станем об этом говорить? – спросил Гинтоки задумчиво.  
– О них? Само собой.  
Гинтоки кивнул, и его подбородок сильнее вжался в плечо; выдохи отдавались мягким теплом на коже.  
– У тебя точно ничего не горит? – уточнил Такасуги, не поворачивая головы, и Гинтоки отстранился. Его пальцы на секунду замерли у позвоночника.  
– Ты держишь меня здесь только ради еды, – обиженно пробормотал Гинтоки и ушёл, нарочито шлёпая пятками об пол, а Такасуги с трудом подавил вздох и запоздалую дрожь.

Затея изначально была дурацкой: Гинтоки, зачем-то выбравший самый поздний сеанс, пинал листики и без конца ныл, как ему холодно и надоело гулять, когда на глаза попался лоток с данго.  
– Что за конские цены, – возмутился он. – Вовсю хотят обобрать честных трудящихся рабочего класса.  
– Твой труд на ниве катания по футону воистину неоценим, – кивнул Такасуги. Гинтоки послал в его сторону мрачный взгляд.  
– Это бесчестно, я отказываюсь платить такие деньги за еду!  
– Когда ты вообще в последний раз за что-то платил. Даже ту сковородку с ручкой в виде пингвинчика оплачивал я.  
– Это издевательство!  
– Кто-то совсем подрастерял былые навыки.  
Это было недальновидно. Шестерёнки в голове у Гинтоки заработали с невиданной скоростью, как и всегда, когда речь шла о том, как бы кого-нибудь нагреть. Когда на войне бывали перерывы с подвозом продовольствия, они часто пользовались этим методом: Гинтоки забалтывал продавца до обморока, а остальные тащили всё, что плохо лежало.  
– Гляди-ка, даже у тебя иногда бывают неплохие идеи.  
– Если ты его отвлечёшь, – сказал Такасуги, – я успею пройти незамеченным.  
– Встретимся за углом, – на автомате ответил Гинтоки и только потом разозлился: – Эй, и почему отвлекаю всегда я?  
– Потому что я из нас двоих выгляжу как серьёзный и платёжеспособный член общества, а ты – как болтливый придурок, у которого в карманах шаром покати.  
Гинтоки выразительно уставился на него и невинно спросил:  
– А жёлтые птички на зелёном фоне с красными веточками, стало быть, придают тебе солидный вид?  
– Зато у меня кредитка, – ухмыльнулся Такасуги и отступил за стенд. Переливающаяся огоньками реклама обещала незабываемые ночи тем, кто не хотел скучать. Попутно раздумывая, не пора ли сдать туда Гинтоки – с его участием гостям не пришлось бы скучать, даже окажись он единственным сотрудником, – он обходил лоток по дуге. Гинтоки, на полную включив обаяние, пудрил бедолаге мозги. За это время Такасуги успел, теряясь в толпе, дойти, подхватить полдюжины данго и, после недолгих раздумий, оставить пару купюр.  
Встретились, как и договаривались, за углом. Гинтоки моментально отжал себе пять шпажек из шести, заявив:  
– Моя задача была сложнее и опаснее!  
– Трепать языком, не затыкаясь? Странно, мне казалось, ты этим каждый день занят и забесплатно.  
– А всё потому, что ты скряга и не платишь за мои титанические труды.  
С улицы раздался злобный вскрик.  
– Упс, – пробормотал Гинтоки. облизывая перепачканные соусом губы. – Побежали.  
Они понеслись по кривым улицам; Гинтоки умудрялся не только вырываться вперёд, но и жрать свои трофеи прямо на ходу. Такасуги прибавил скорости, обгоняя, и только порадовался, услышав за спиной негодующее мычание.  
Они вывались на какую-то загаженную площадку. У одного конца стояла артель переполненных мусорных баков, у другого кого-то старательно пинала компания оборванцев. Такасуги вздохнул. Ну, начинается.  
Пока Гинтоки старательно работал челюстями, пытаясь уничтожить все напиханные в рот шарики данго, Такасуги свистнул. Компания обернулась, давая возможность повнимательнее их рассмотреть. Какие-то недобитки, Такасуги навскидку даже не мог сказать чьи. Зрелище было привычное и потому скучное. Такасуги вежливо улыбнулся.  
– Не перетрудились? – участливо спросил он.  
– После вас передохнём, – ответил парень с самой перекошенной рожей и потянул из кармана кастет.  
– Спорим, – неразборчиво буркнул Гинтоки, – что я уложу больше.  
– Спорим каждый раз, Гинтоки. И каждый раз ты проигрываешь.  
– Это кто ещё тут проигрывает!  
Они привычно бросились в разные стороны. Не ожидавшие такого напора оборванцы растерялись, но потом попытались взять Такасуги в кольцо. Всё закрутилось, перед глазами замелькали грязные руки, ноги и лица. На лицах, в свою очередь, вовсю сияла обида.  
– Кончились, – уныло заметил Гинтоки, отряхивая ладони.  
– Надеешься, что из-за мусорок выпрыгнет ещё десяток, и ты выиграешь? – Такасуги пихнул ногой жертву прилёгших на отдых бедняг и скривился: тот оказался из их числа.  
– Это ты надеешься.  
Аргументы у Гинтоки вечно были детсадовскими.  
– Пошли обратно, – вздохнул Такасуги. – Первый будешь жаловаться, если не успеем в кино.  
И тут из-за мусорок в самом деле послышался топот. Гинтоки, не выдержав, прыснул и не разгибался, пока новая партия не подошла достаточно близко.  
Разложив по углам первую, самую бодрую пятёрку, Такасуги подумалось, что сейчас бы ту сцену с поцелуем в развороте: из нового сериала[1], где главный герой был похож на Гинтоки, когда сам Гинтоки был больше похож на таскавшегося за главным героем барда. Такасуги в лицах представил диалог "твоё пение как пирог без начинки"[2] и с трудом не заржал.  
– Сейчас бы ту сцену с поцелуем, – с некоторой тоской заметил Гинтоки, отпихивая последнего. – Но с тобой я целоваться не буду, фу, я же не сумасшедший. Тебя поцелуешь, а потом начнёшь выть на луну...  
– Уже случалось? – с издевательским сочувствием поинтересовался Такасуги. – И как же тебя вылечили? Или не вылечили?  
– ...кто вообще по-своей воле будет с тобой целоваться?  
– Надо же, а днём ты хотел подержать мою руку в кино. И давно у тебя раздвоение личности?  
Они переругивались весь путь до кинотеатра. На город спешно спускались сумерки. У самого входа Гинтоки обернулся. Вывеска подсвечивала его со спины, не хватало только решётки в асфальте, чтобы вышла плохая пародия на одну фотосессию.  
– И я выиграл, понятно?  
– Конечно, – легко согласился Такасуги, огибая его и открывая дверь. – Ах да, я не говорил? Победитель покупает попкорн.  
Гинтоки звучно споткнулся о ступеньку и тут же бросился следом.  
– То есть, я хотел сказать, ты выиграл, Такасуги-кун, поздравляю! Эй, куда ты пошёл, стой, касса с попкорном в другой стороне!  
Такой предсказуемый, удивительно было, что Такасуги он до сих пор не наскучил.

Когда вышел месяц, Зура отправил всего одно сообщение с вопросительным знаком. Такасуги в ответ послал точку и выключил телефон; по потолку плыли тени и всё кружилось как карусель, которую запихнули внутрь большого калейдоскопа. Зря Зура вообще решил спросить.  
Они оба были пьяны. Гинтоки, развалившийся дохлой морской звездой, лежал головой на полу и разглядывал протянутые вверх руки. Его холодные ноги то и дело пытались проскользнуть под одеяло или под ноги Такасуги, но тот успешно сдерживал все атаки.  
– Ждёшь, пока отрастут щупальца?  
– Было бы удобно, – согласился Гинтоки. – Столько новых возможностей.  
Такасуги выразительно кашлянул, но Гинтоки было не остановить.  
– Можно держать сразу три креманки парфе. Или четыре бутылки клубничного молока. Или почесать себе...  
– Пожалуйста, не заканчивай это предложение.  
– Я ещё не дошёл до самого главного! – возмутился Гинтоки, приподнимаясь на локтях и тут же падая. Его затылок встретился с полом с таким глухим звуком, будто кто-то выронил из рук мяч для боулинга. Последнюю мысль Такасуги с наслаждением повторил вслух и успел отодвинуться, чтобы Гинтоки не смог его пнуть.  
– До своих запросов на сайте тентакли-порно-дот-ком?  
Гинтоки на это гнусно оживился.  
– Так-так-так, и откуда же мы знаем такие вещи, а, Такасуги-кун? Глубокий личный опыт? Глубокое личное... участие? – и пошло подёргал бровями.  
– Участие – это к тебе, – ехидно ответил Такасуги. – Говорят, ты даже засветился на обложке?  
– Завидно? – фыркнул Гинтоки, разом охладев к теме. – Ты-то даже по улицам ходишь в таком виде, будто только со съёмки, но тебя никуда не берут.  
Такасуги с издевательским сочувствием похлопал его по лодыжке.  
– Ну-ну, не стоит так расстраиваться. Твой звёздный час не за горами, Гинтоки. Ещё пара бдсм-фотосессий, и слава порно-дивы будет преследовать тебя по пятам.  
Гинтоки фыркнул, пробубнив под нос что-то явно оскорбительное, и переполз так, чтобы лежать с Такасуги лицом к лицу.  
– Удушил бы тебя вот этой самой подушкой, – с тоской произнёс он, подгребая её под себя и утыкаясь щекой.  
Такасуги потянулся за ополовиненной бутылкой сакэ.  
– Всё ещё знать ничего не хочу о твоих постельных увлечениях, – сказал он, делая пару глотков и передавая бутылку Гинтоки.  
– Мне-то не ври, – буркнул тот, прикладываясь в горлышку.  
Такасуги подумал было пожать плечами, но поленился. Рука Гинтоки давно уже лежала на его бедре, будто ей там было самое место, и пальцы то и дело касались кожи.  
Всё двигалось к той точке, которой они оба избегали годами, и едва ли что-то могло помешать.  
– Завтра расходимся, да? – спросил Гинтоки. Глаза у него были прикрыты, а голос звучал глухо, будто бы в полусне. Такасуги совершенно ему не верил.  
– Завтра, – согласился он. – Первым же делом с утра.  
– Ну и отлично.  
Гинтоки рывком приподнялся на руках, отбрасывая в сторону подушку. Такасуги пинком откинул одеяло и оттолкнул подальше пустые бутылки. Он же говорил – к этому всё и шло.

Первые дни, он чётко помнил, казались невыносимыми. Гинтоки был повсюду: любовался своим отражением в зеркале, корча глупые рожи – и мешая Такасуги почистить зубы; стаскивал во сне одеяло; нудно зачитывал по памяти предупреждения с сигаретных пачек при попытке закурить; пританцовывал у плиты под прилипчивые попсовые хиты собственного исполнения – слушать это было невыносимо, но и уйти не получалось. Когда Такасуги попробовал в первый раз, то Гинтоки не на шутку обиделся.  
– Я, – сказал он, показывая на себя половником, – себя не жалея, готовлю. нам завтрак...  
– За который заплатил я, – вклинился Такасуги из чувства противоречия, но тот, разумеется, его не слышал.  
– И раз ты не можешь ничем помочь, то хотя бы сиди и создавай настроение!  
Такасуги послушно сидел и мысленно примерял на Гинтоки шмотки айдолов из девчачьих групп, когда тот пытался взять особенно высокую ноту. Поразительным было то, что этому придурку всё шло – даже в воображении.  
Не было никакой возможности побыть в одиночестве. Любое движение дальше энгавы Гинтоки зачёл бы как попытку побега и свою очередную победу, и Такасуги совершенно не собирался давать ему поводов об этом поспорить. Приходилось таскать его с собой и ловко затыкать рот едой с ближайшего попавшегося под руку лотка. Гинтоки, завязший в карамельном яблоке или вылизывающий рожок монструозного вида мороженого, был тихим, мирным и брёл следом, как баран на верёвочке, совершенно не интересуясь окружением.  
Иллюзия была опасной, но правда крылась в том, что кроме простых прогулок Такасуги совершенно нечем было заняться. Гинтоки, быстро просёкший фишку, пользовался этим бессовестно.  
В первую прогулку они искали подходящую рисоварку – на ней оказались нарисованы бабочки, и Гинтоки многозначительно всхлипнул от смеха, но ничего не сказал; во вторую – кастрюльку в необходимый горошек; в третью – чайничек с рыбками.  
– На тебя поутру похожи, – поделился Гинтоки, щекоча рыбке нарисованный хвост. Такасуги мудро промолчал, сдержав порыв грохнуть рыбок о чей-то каменный лоб.  
На самом деле, он сдался после первой прогулки. Подходящие к фартуку прихватки оказались самым ценным приобретением, и Гинтоки не снимал их до самого дома. пугая прохожих.  
– Не обращайте внимания, – посоветовал Такасуги ошеломлённой соседке по улице. – Он немного скорбный умом, но обычно я держу его в специальной рубашке.  
Соседку это отчего-то не успокоило.  
– Ты как хомяк, – сказал он Гинтоки, когда тот перестал шипеть, поочерёдно обещая Такасуги на этой специальной рубашке утопить, придушить и повесить. – Тащишь всё в нору на зимовку.  
– Не собираюсь я с тобой зимовать, – ответил Гинтоки. В кастрюльке в горошек бурлила вода, рисоварка с бабочками отсчитывала минуты до готовности, а по боку чайничка с рыбками стекала вниз капля воды. Гинтоки в прихватках и фартуке сидел напротив и жрал из пакета конфеты, развязывая фантики зубами.  
Всё это казалось не более чем пьяным миражом, зыбким и неестественным, из тех, в которых ты и сам помнишь, что это мираж. А потом Гинтоки продолжил:  
– Вот как месяц закончится, так и разойдёмся. Тотчас же, слышишь?  
Такасуги отвернулся и посмотрел в окно на тонкую полоску золота на горизонте. Это не могло быть реальностью, даже если бы один из них того захотел.  
– Договорились, Гинтоки.  
Ничего другого он не планировал.

Они возвращались в темноте. С реки дул холодный, пронизывающий ветер, качавший над улицей мутные фонари. Гинтоки тоже качало, и он, смеясь и закидывая руку Такасуги на плечо, пытался изобразить в одном лице дракона, императора и победу китайской армии над монгольской. Доверить выбор фильма ему было критической ошибкой. Такасуги живо представлял, как днями засыпает и просыпается под завывание "Станешь ты мужиком", и даже подумывал всё-таки позвонить Зуре насчёт лопат.  
– Ты нудный, как те старые пни, духи-хранители, – посетовал Гинтоки, когда Такасуги, вовремя дёрнув его за шиворот, не позволил свалиться в канаву.  
Небо затянул жёлтый смог, и ночная улица напоминала старое немое кино, которое порой выбрасывали в эксклюзивный показ. Дрожащие кадры, аманто в костюмах ушедших эпох, нарочитые жесты, тревожная музыка; было странно, но что-то в этой изначальной простоте завораживало.  
Вечер же напоминал ромком: особенно когда Гинтоки, неожиданно переставший петь, глупеть и фанбоить, прижал его спиной к какому-то забору. Будь это и правда ромком – а Такасуги – трепетной героиней, от такого поцелуя у него бы подкосились колени. В реальности он обхватил Гинтоки за плечи, дёрнул за волосы, чтобы было удобнее, и запустил пальцы под воротник.  
– Вернулся в детство? – спросил он, когда Гинтоки дал им обоим вдохнуть. Губы всё ещё влажно и жарко касались губ; они словно дышали друг другом. Думать было почти невозможно.  
– Не припомню, чтобы мы занимались таким в детстве, – ответил Гинтоки, толкнулся языком в угол рта, обвёл контур.  
– Упущение, – согласился Такасуги и отпихнул его.  
В тёмный, выстуженный за их отсутствие дом они вошли, не ввалились. Время остановилось, как только открылась дверь – и понеслось с огромной скоростью, как только захлопнулась. Руки Гинтоки сразу же спихнули с плеч Такасуги хаори и нащупали узел пояса. Такасуги распутал его ремни и, не задерживаясь, следом расстегнул брюки. Гинтоки дёрнул бёдрами, позволяя ткани сползти.  
Такасуги развернул их, толкнул Гинтоки к стене. Тот развернулся в движении и упёрся ладонями в стену. Такасуги замер, усмиряя дыхание и вбирая в себя смутный образ. Юката Гинтоки белела во мраке, задавая направление, и он подцепил нижний край, приподнимая его с нарочитой неторопливостью. Гинтоки вздохнул, нетерпеливо и хрипло, прогнулся сильнее, и белизна ткани сменилась белизной кожи.  
Они двигались с той же синхронностью, которая приходила к ним в бою, и это было сладкой мучительной пыткой: то, как толчки встречались на полпути, то, как Гинтоки послушно опускал голову, едва над ней оказывалась рука, и подставлял затылок под поцелуи.  
То, как растянувшееся между ними чувство не имело названия, но зло и настойчиво тлело под рёбрами, вышибая последние мысли, и то, как у Гинтоки срывалось дыхание, когда Такасуги прикусывал кожу.  
После они долго сидели в коридоре, запутавшись в раскиданной повсюду одежде. Стопа Гинтоки, с которой тот успел стянуть сапог, привычно заползла под лодыжку Такасуги в поисках тепла.  
– Мы здесь заснём, – сказал Такасуги, когда Гинтоки, сонно завозившись, соскользнул ниже, и его ладонь, лежавшая на колене обещанием продолжения, соскользнула следом за ним.  
– Ну и пусть.  
Это была плохая идея, очень плохая идея – с самого начала. На грани полудрёмы и яви Такасуги пообещал себе завтра же позвонить Зуре и рассказать, куда тому стоит засунуть свои гениальные идеи в следующий раз.  
А потом сморило и его.

– Всё, – настойчиво пробубнил Гинтоки, прижимаясь к плечу Такасуги тёплой щекой. Шея после этой дурацкой ночёвки отваливалась, всё тело ныло, а от нудного тона Гинтоки клонило обратно в сон. – Вот сегодня, сегодня точно.  
Такасуги, прикрыв глаза, усмехнулся; от утреннего солнца, заливавшего комнату, было светло.  
– Да, – согласился он. – Сегодня – точно.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]   
> [2] 


End file.
